Gundam Souls
by Chou 220
Summary: What happens when the gundam themselves develop souls? What if those souls turned into actual people? Gundam Wing belongs to their respective owners Story/Idea belongs to Chou220
1. The Child Deathsythe Major Cussing

***Author's Note***

**Okay, I know stop making stories and finish the ones you have! Sorry I don't work in an orderly matter. I'm more sponatous. Now onto the story. I haven't seen Gundam Wing in ages. So I do not remember all or every detail in that series. This story idea came from watching Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and is pure crack in some sense. The pairings include: Duo and Heero, Quatre and Trowa, Zechs and Noin. I've have always like Heero and Duo better than Reelna. She bugs the hell out of me, sorry guys. The basic plot/idea was that what happens when the Gundam have souls that are actually people. It was inspired by that one scene when Wing Zero acted on his/her own. So yay. All of them are going to be female and have acquired the personalities of their pilots. I'm also basing this on the ending scenes they gave to each of the pilots at the end of the movie and such. Plus I have never written any stories with romantic/couples. So if some of the lines are corny, sorry. **

It's been two years since the last fight that the gundam pilots had fought. They and everyone was done with the wars. The people have finally shown the world that they were sick of it and done with it. They stood up and was ready to fight for their freedom. They were tired of the gundam pilots doing it for them. After blowing up their gundams the pilots went their separate ways. Wufei went to work with Sally, Quatre was busy building and being the top person in his business, Trowa return to the circus to be the clown and help Cathy, Heero went off being the isolated person he was and only showing up when needed, and Duo went to work and help his friend Hildle on her colony. Little did they know things were going to get stirred up once again for all the pilots.

Duo was busy running around trying to find the right junkyard with the part he needed. He was starting to get annoyed. He had a vague idea of where it was, but wasn't entirely sure of the location. He was turning and taking every possible direction known to man.

_Damn it! I should have let Hildle write the directions down for me! Ah!_

Finally after an annoying two hours he stopped to rest. Duo found a small stand selling refreshments and quick snacks. He grinned.

_About time I find something that goes in my favor!_

He walked over as he began to look over the menu. He finally settled on lemonade and a hotdog. He didn't realize how hungry he was or how hungry he became until he was practically inhaling what he bought. The man that had sold him the things, which was now in his stomach laughed. Duo looked up as he tried to speak, "Fwih-"

"You might want to swallow first kiddo."

Duo grinned as he swallowed. He always had the bad habit of literally just do things head first and then think later. Dive head first, think later. That seemed to be his motto. It didn't annoy everyone, only a few, especially Heero.

"Sorry about that. Guess I was starving."

"I say you were. What's you name kiddo?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"That name sounds a bit familiar."

"Yay, that is what everyone tells me now a days."

"Were you looking for someone or something? I think I've seen you past the same street a few times..."

_Thanks the deaths below! Your answering my screaming and frusations!_

Duo grinned again as he replied, "Well actually I was looking for Ramble Jumble Junkyard. They have a certain part I need. Know where that place is?"

"Yep, You want me to write it down for yay?"

"That would help. My sense of direction seems to be bad today."

"I'll say. Give a couple of seconds."

He reached underneath his stand pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. It took him five minutes for him to write out full directions. Then he went over them to Duo. Duo nodded as he left him a generous tip and ran off. The man smiled. A kid who enjoys life. That-suddenly his eyes widened a bit. Now I remember where I heard that name before, back in the office working on those stupid colony reports. He was piloting one of the gundams.....Which one was it again?.....I think it was Deathsythe! He grinned as he hummed while returning back to his work.

Duo finally arrived at the junkyard. He was so relieved, but cursed at how many twists and turns it took to get here. Hopefully the guy still had the part he needed on hold. He never bothered to call to see how long they would hold for....I need to do that next time or Hildle needs to do that for me....He walked into the shop as he looked for the owner. Knowing him if he started to look for the part that he needed he would end up tearing apart the store looking. It would most likely be in the last spot he would be looking. Kind of how he misplaces things in their place. Duo being Duo wasn't looking or paying attention where he was going as he collided with something solid.

"Ouch!"

"Npmh."

Duo looked up to see a slightly annoyed man looking at him.

_Smooth job Duo. You just made him more angry. Great. _

The man sighed, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this place."

"Congratulations you found him."

"Huh? I-Oh."

"So, what will it be?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm here to pick up the part you said you guys had."

"Ah, right. Wait here and I'll go get it."

"Right."

Duo watched as the owner walked towards the back. He was mumbling under his breath. Probably cursing at Duo for running into him. Duo getting impatient decided to look around the shop. Nothing was catching his eyes immediately until he saw...an arm? He walked over cautiously as he began to inspect. He crouched down as he began to move the things around it. Once he was done moving the items he was able to get a better look.

_Wow! Looks real! Wonder what it could be? And why is it in a place like this? _

Duo hand moved slowly and carefully to touch it when the owner had come back with what he had come to get.

"Okay, I-Hey where are you?"

Duo jumped at the sound of the owner's voice. Which in turn caused him to bump his head on the nearest item. That turned out to be the end of a table.

"DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

The pain came too quickly as he grabbed the side of his head. The owner walked over as he stared at Duo.

_Stop staring at me and fucking help me here. _

"I told you to wait where I told you to."

Duo still in pain turned so that he was facing the owner. It took him some time before he could speak. He had to dull the pain that was now throbbing on the side of his head.

"I got bored."

"Seriously? Kids get bored, not adults."

"Well I did."

"Right."

The owners stared at him with the eyes reading, "Are you freaking insane? Your an adult that is acting like a child." Curse Duo and his skill not to lie. That was one thing that seemed to always get him in trouble beside his nature of being a complete goofball in the view of the other gundam pilots. Sighing he asked, "Can I see the part?"

"Sure."

With that he handed the part over. Duo looked it over as he became happy with it.

"How much is it?"

"$500.00"

"Seriously?!"

"Yep, you have good taste. It's a rare part that I don't get much in now a days. If you were buying the parts during the war then that would be a different story."

"...Yay..."

He dug out a calculator as he began to punch in random numbers. Frowning over some as he finally sighed showing the owner the numbers that were left there.

"What's this?"

"This is what I can pay you for that part."

"That's low!"

"I know, but it's what I can do for now..."

"Really-What are you doing?!"

Duo had put on his puppy dog eyes and child features staring at the owner.

_This is perfect! It's working! He's freaked. _

The owner was starting to shift as it clearly showed how uncomfortable he was. The more he looked at Duo the more he was caving.

"Your going to stay here until I give you the part, aren't you?"

"Yes. I-we really need the part. It's important."

"And your going to keep this face on until then?"

"Yes."

The owner stared at it one more time. He flew his hands up and then let them fall to his sides sighing.

"Fine. I'll give it to you."

"Really? Your really-"

"YES! Stop giving me that face!"

_Victory!_

Duo grinned as he hugged the man in thanks. The man at first wanted to push him off, but shrugged. After a minute or two Duo let the owner go. The owner handed him the bag. Duo grinned. Duo was about to leave when he finally remembered that he was also looking at something else. He returned back to what caught his eyes. The more he stared at it the more curious he got. The owner seeing that he wasn't budging walked over to see what he was staring at. Now he was staring at it with wide eyes. Duo finally noticing the owner was next to him staring at it decided to ask.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I've never seen it before..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't recall ordering or getting this in my shop."

"....Then what is it doing in your shop then?"

"I haven't the faintest idea...."

They both stared at it in silence. If the owner doesn't know where it came from or what it was...What's going on here? Things couldn't just magically appear out of thing air. That wasn't possible. The owner finally spoke.

"You want it?"

"Your just going to give it away like that?"

"Yep. I have no need for it. Plus people aren't looking to buy things that remind them of the wars."

"Good point."

"You take it or I place it in the back to get burned. Your call."

Duo looked at it once more. Should he really take it? Last time he took something that was free it destroy part of the place. It took a good two weeks to fix it and for it to become usable. Hildle nearly took off his head for it as well. Something though made him feel compel to take it home with him. I guess you could say that it was calling to him, begging to be taken away from this place. Duo sighed as he finally said, "All right I'll take it as well. "

"Thanks. Save me the problem of checking the inventory. Need help with it?"

"Yay, just help me get it on my back. I'll carry it home that way."

"Are you sure? It won't be a bother?"

"Nope."

"Whatever you say."

After a couple of minutes of struggling and random placing they finally managed to get it comfortably on Duo's back. It was slightly heavier than what Duo thought, but he shrugged it off. He carried and lifted off heavier things than this. Duo and the owner didn't see it, but once it was secure on Duo's back the arm slightly twitched.

* * *

Duo finally arrived back at the place. It took longer than expected because once again he got turned around. He was refusing to say that he got lost. He shifted what he got on his back so he could open the door. Duo shuffled himself inside. He needed to put this thing down. Duo walked over to the couch as he plopped him and the thing down. Moments later Hildle came out. She froze when she saw that Duo had brought home more than what they needed. Duo finally eyeing her replied, "Before you blow up, hear what I have to say."

"It better not be a stupid reason like last time. Or has to do with the fact that your child side wanted it."

"Er....Somewhat."

"Duo!"

"I couldn't leave it there! They were going to burn it!"

"It was at a junkyard. What did you think they were going to do with things that aren't selling?"

"I know! But I don't know. The more I looked at it the more compelled I was to take it home."

"So it was your child side that decided this."

"Partly. I was too curious."

"Fine. What does it do?"

"Not sure. The owner gave it to me for free. He even said that he hasn't a clue where or what it is. I think that it might be one of those cleaning helper things."

"Well, at least it will do a better job at cleaning than what you call cleaning."

"Hey! I clean. It's just chaos cleaning with my random placing. Either way it gets done."

"You mean more of a destruction zone."

"...Fine. I need to get something in the kitchen, mind watching it?"

"Nope."

Duo gathered himself up as he walked straight to the freezer. He took a few ice cubes out and wrapped it in a towel as he placed it on his head. At first it stun, but slowly it felt great. The pain and throbbing won't be bad now, especially in the morning. Him and Hildle lived together for quite some time now. Duo and her decided to live together after the whole war. They both liked the same things and got along great. They acted like bother and sister. Hildle meanwhile was watching the thing closely. She stared at it with now curious eyes. The thing didn't look like it would destroy anything, but than again with her luck it could. She slowly reached an arm out to touch it. She was surprised on how soft the arm felt. Slowly she brushed some hair out of the way. Her face looked like a child. She couldn't guess the age. Slowly she place her hand at her neck. She wanted to double check something. This thing looked so real...She just had to make sure. Especially since Duo brought it home. She firmly placed her hand down and waited for a couple of minutes. At first there was nothing, but she quickly drew back her hand. She felt it. A small and quick beating pulse. She quickly turned to the kitchen yelling.

"Duo! Get in here at once!"

"Why?"

"The thing you-Never mind. Just get in here."

"All right I'm coming."

Duo dropped the towel in the sink as he came out. He stopped in the doorway so he could lean against the frame.

"What has you all riled up?"

"You sure the thing you brought home was machine and not human?"

"Yay, why?"

"You checked it before agreeing to bring it home, right?"

"Check? What do you mean?"

"Duo! I swear this thing-Girl has a pulse."

"No way."

Duo pushed himself off the frame as he walked back over to the thing-er girl. He sat himself on the couch as he took another look at her. There was nothing there for him to say it was alive or not. Plus he never bothered to check. He just took it out of wanting and curiosity.

"Where did you feel the so called pulse?"

"At her neck. Here let me show you."

Hildle took Duo's hand as she placed it where she found the pulse. At first nothing, but Duo did the same thing Hildle did. He quickly drew it back.

"Shit. I-What are we going to do?!"

"First I think we should see if she'll wake up or we need to figure out how to wake her up."

"Okay. Let's try to wake her up."

"Okay. The owner didn't give you any other information beside what you already said, right?"

"Just what I told you. That is all he told me."

"All right. Any ideas on how to wake her up?"

"We could all ways do what you do to wake me up."

"Pour cold water on you?"

"Is that what you use?"

"Yes....Give me a few minutes."

Hildle walked into the kitchen. She found a small jug and poured the cold water from the faucet into it. She walked back out with the jug in her hands.

"I feel guilty doing it....You do it."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Your the one who brought her home. Your reasonability."

"Ugh...Sure."

Duo was about to get up to get the jug from Hildle when he felt arms latch onto his waist. Duo froze. Hildle looked surprised. The girl had somehow moved when they weren't looking and did this. Duo looked back down at the girl to see that her body moved on it's own accord. She still wasn't awake.

"...Try talking to her."

"Talk? Why?"

"She must have moved when we were talking. Maybe if she hears enough noises then she'll wake up. You won't have to use the water in this jug."

"Fine."

Duo turned back to the girl. Really, what was he to say? He didn't know her. He didn't-Crap. Good job Duo you've gotten yourself into this mess. Now think like a gundam pilot to get herself out of this mess.

"So, where is your home?"

Nothing.

"Where did you come from?"

Nothing.

"How did you get here?"

Slight movement.

"Are you going to answer me or sleep?"

"...Sleep..."

"You can't sleep all day. It isn't healthy, I think."

"....Sure....."

"Are you going to wake up?"

"Mmmmm...Fine. Hate noise."

With that her eyes fluttered opened. At first everything was dark for her, but slowly her eyes adjusted. She was surprised at what she saw. She had her arms latched around a guy? He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white one, underneath, black pants, and brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She looked to her right as she saw a girl. She wore clothes, they looked funny to her, and dark blue eyes. She froze. Where am I? Crap! How I get here?! Wait! What is going on here?! She immediately drew her arms back and curled into a ball. Duo and Hildle looked at each other. Hildle made the first move.

"My name is Hildle. The one who you latched onto is named Duo. Do you know where you are?"

"....No..."

"Do you remember anything?"

"......No."

"Well, how about this? We all take a walk."

"....Okay..."

After an hour of conniving they all managed to get outside. The fresh air seemed to work wonders on her. She seemed more relaxed and a bit more talkative. Hildle found a small park so they could sit and talk.

"Do you remember anything now?"

"Er, sort of."

"Just say what comes into your head."

"Duo-"

"What? It's better than killing your head trying to remember."

"Okay."

The girl stared at the people moving, playing, and working before she decided to respond.

"All I can remember or is at the top of my head is....My name is Deathsythe. I have two fathers. I'm a complete child. I'm random. Most people look at me like I'm crazed."

"Do you remember your fathers names?"

".....You guys won't kill me will you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, I remember one of the fathers."

"Really? Who is it."

"He's right here."

"The only-You mean Duo?!"

"Yep. I remember him being daddy one."

Duo had been quite the whole time while the girl, now known as Deathsythe had been talking. How in the world did she get the name Deathsythe? That was his gundam! He destroyed it himself. Then what in the world is she talking about him being a father! Sure he was great with kids and all-Wait! Daddy!

"Daddy! Excuse me!"

"Your daddy one."

"Wait-Huh?"

"Like I said I have two fathers. Your daddy one."

"Duo, does that mean you like men?"

"I-What?! No! I-"

"Wait, daddy two isn't here?"

"I live with Hildle. I live with no other man."

"....Strange.........."

After that exciting talk they all headed back. Deathsythe decided to explore the place while Duo slumped on the couch. Hildle came and sat next to him.

"So daddy, what are you planning to do?"

"Very funny."

"I know. Any plans yet?"

"...Nope..."

"Why don't you try calling the other gundam pilots?"

"...Yay..."

"Do you-"

"Some."

"Okay. I'll leave you to do that. I guess I should keep an eye on Deathsythe."

"Yay.."

Hildle left Duo sitting on the couch as she went to look after Deathsythe. Duo groaned as put his head into his hands. What is going on here? I don't understand. After he was done complaining he pushed himself off the couch as he shuffled through a pile of papers until he found what he needed. On the paper was a number written on it. He sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. He prayed that the person didn't answer on the other end, but no luck. It took two rings.

"Who is this?"

"Hey, buddy what's up?"

"Duo is that you?"

"Yay."

"What did you do this time."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Duo. I can tell you did something."

"Okay, well you see. I found something."

"What is this something?"

"A girl claiming a few things..."

"Such as?"

"She says her name is Deathsythe. Basically has my personality. Says I'm her father and she has another daddy."

"Duo when did you have a kid?"

"I don't know! I just found her today! At a junkyard at all places. The owner didn't know where or what it was. I thought it was a cleaning maid, helper thing. They were going to burn her...So I-"

"You brought it home."

"Yay....I don't know how to explain it. I couldn't let them burn her. The more I looked at her the more I was compelled to take her with me. "

"Fine. We'll deal with it."

"So that means your going to come over than?"

"Yay. By the sound of it you need the help. You've never been good at solo missions."

"I guess-Hey!"

"I'll be over in thirty minutes or so."

Click

God, that ass. I hate it when he does that shit. Always able to say things how they are. Fucking blunt. Too blunt. But at the same time it drove him crazy. He couldn't help but smirk. No! I do not have feelings for this ass. I refuse. Though some part of him-

**"THAT ISN"T A TOY!" **

**"BUT I WANNA PLAY WITH IT!" **

**"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" **

Duo sighed as he walked away from the phone to control the damage or the child now known as Deathsythe was doing.


	2. Heero Meet Deathsythe

***Author's note***

**Deathsythe is going to have major mood swings and random moments until Zero gets found. Deathsythe is only calm when Zero is around like Duo is around Heero. Expect when they have their joking fighting. :) Also if I have placed the same question somewhere more than once, it's because I forgot I've all ready asked that. Plus Heero likes to be well, you. Accurate in everything. :)**

Heero kept his word. He arrived within thirty minutes, but stopped at the door when he heard yelling.

**"FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU CAN NOT PLAY WITH THAT!" **

**"BUT IT'S PRACTICALLY TELLING ME TO!" **

**"DUO, NEXT TIME YOU GET SOMETHING FOR FREE! DON'T YOU DARE BRING IT HOME!" **

**"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"**

**"DON'T BLAME IT ON DADDY!" **

**"ALL THE BLAME OFFICIALLY GOES TO HIM AT THE CURRENT MOMENT! AND HE DESERVE IT!" **

**"NO HE DOESN'T!"**

**"NO I DON'T!!!!!" **

Heero sighed. There Duo goes with his antics again. A small smirk appeared on his face. He had to admit that his antics actually made him laugh inside. In a strange way it made him relax and feel at ease. Over the past years of him living and being on his own, he has actually missed Duo's noise. Suddenly a small panic came over him. What was this feeling? Was it more than partnership? He never knew or understood love. He was a man with no emotions. A man that completed a mission without fail, sometimes he had help...But then what was this nagging feeling? And why did it always disappear when Duo and him started to talk? Heero decided to push aside those feelings. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but than placed it back down. With this much noise going on inside...I might have a better chance of letting myself in.

Heero placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. His guess was right. The door was left unlocked. He closed the door behind him as he walked inside.

**"NO!"**

**"STOP PLAYING THE SHADOW GAME WITH ME!"**

**"NO! IT ISN'T DADDY'S FAULT!" **

**"FOR THE LAST TIME-"**

**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **

Heero sighed. This was going to get them nowhere at this rate. Deathsythe was getting annoyed with Hilde and Daddy. Daddy didn't do anything wrong. He brought me home. Why is it I only remember him clearly? I mean.....Who exactly am I? Sure what I said earlier is true. That is all I remember. So why am I getting so riled up at Hilde yelling at Daddy...? She sighed. Deathsyhe walked away from Hilde and Daddy. She found herself back in the room where the couch was. She was about to sit down when out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone else standing near the door. She froze. Who was that? How and when did he come in? Do I know him? What is he doing here? Suddenly panic began to rise inside of her. What if this man is here to take her away? Is he here to murder her? To deal away with her? I don't want to be taken away! Not now. So Deathsyhe did the only thing she knew.

**"AH! STRANGER IN THE HOUSE!"**

With that outburst she dived behind the couch to be well, to be protected. Within seconds Duo and Hilde came running out to the room. Heero had raised his eyebrows in surprise. Hilde was looking around to see where the outburst had came from. Duo looked beyond confused. The three of them just stood there, deep within their own thoughts. Heero decided to break the silence as he asked Duo.

"Was that Deathsythe?"

"Huh?"

"The one who yelled."

"Oh..."

"That's it. I'm out of here while you guys figure this out. I had enough of her."

"Hilde, she isn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Seriously? Duo, she is the female version of you! One is enough. See you later Heero."

With that Hilde left them standing.

"Am I correct then?"

"....Yay...Did you see where she went?"

"She dived behind the couch after yelling that I was a stranger."

"...You know you wouldn't have scared her if you knocked, Ro."

"Didn't seem like it was a good idea at the time. All three of you were yelling."

"Oh....Okay. Give me a few seconds."

Heero grunted as Duo walked to the couch to get Deathsythe. Duo crouched down and saw that Deathsythe was curled into a ball. Duo made a reach for her, but Deathsythe scooted farther away. _Great. She's terrified of the situation. _Duo scooted himself behind the couch, but made sure he left plenty of room for him and Deathsythe. If she wanted to bolt, he would allow it. Duo didn't want to trap her unless necessary.

"You going to stay behind the couch all day?"

"......Maybe....."

"You know the stranger?"

She tensed at the mention of the word stranger. Why was she freaking out so much? Beside having the sick feeling of being taken away? Why...Before she was completely fine....

"You know, he looks scary, but he's harmless...Really..."

"...Then why does he have the look of wanting to kill?"

"He...Me and him-We were soldiers for a terrible war that we should have never gotten involved in. We were tricked. There are these scientists that made these special weapons called Gundams. Me and Ro had one each. His gundam name was Wing Zero. Mine was....named Deathsythe. There are three other people out there that had gundams as well. We all saw those gundams as our partners. I always called mine buddy. Beside Ro of course. Me and him always had each others back....."

Deathsythe saw the smile on his face. Duo looked like he honestly really cared for this...Ro. Maybe even liked him? She felt a small tug inside of her heart. It wasn't pain, but then again what was it? Before she could stop herself, she asked it.

"Do you have feelings for this Ro?"

Duo looked shocked. Slowly the shock began to wear off as he went deep in thought. After a few more minutes he finally replied.

"Guess in a strange way I do. I don't know how to really explain it. I've never been with guys or looked at them in that way...But with Ro....It feels natural. It's right. I've never told him....Every time I think I'm going to or people ask I fall flat. Let's keep this between us though, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Now will you come out and meet Ro?"

"....Okay."

Heero couldn't believe what he just heard. Duo had true feelings for him? While he is questioning his? Though Heero couldn't blame Duo. He was in the same boat. When people asked him about Duo or if he had any feelings for Duo he would brush it off. Then later be thinking about it. Then get to the point of frusation. Then him just being flatly confused.

"Ro?"

"....What?"

"Why is your face red?"

"What?"

"Your-"

"It's nothing."

"Right..."

Duo couldn't get it out of his mind. Why was his face red? Was he, nah couldn't be....But then again...

Deathsythe had come out of the couch, but remained by Duo's side. She literally clung to his shirt's sleeve. Her head darting back and forth. But she still hung back. Duo cleared his throat before saying anything.

"Ro-"

"Duo."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think you should be using our real names instead of nicknames here?"

"Oh! Right. Deathsythe meet Heero, Heero Yuy."

"....Hi..."

"Come on, it's all right. Remember? He won't hurt you."

"...Right...."

The three stood there in silence. Deathsythe still remained and refused to leave Duo's side. Duo stood there not sure of what to do. Heerro stood there looking at Deathsythe. He wanted to make sure she wasn't anything dangerous. By the looks of it, she wasn't. Finally Heero was the one who spoke.

"Did you call any of the others?"

"No...So far I've only called you."

"Should it be just you and me discussing this? Or do you want to include Deathsythe?"

"....Which way do you want to do it?"

"Either way is fine for me. Up to you."

"Yay...."

Duo turned to face Deathsythe. She was still clinging to his shirt and shifting uncomfortably. Her eyes were darting to Duo and then back Heero.

"You know, you should have a say in this. It's your life."

"It's my life?"

"Sure. I found you, but that doesn't mean that I own you. What do you want to do?"

"Duo are you sure about this?"

"Yep. I'm sure. Ro, she is a person. She deserves every right and nice treatment a person deserves."

"All right. I know I can't change your mind once it's made up."

"Yep. So Deathsythe, what do you want to do?"

"...........I want to be included in this. But first I want to ask Heero a question.."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well....You won't kill me if I ask this, will you?"

"All right your back to your old self!"

"Depends on the question."

Suddenly everything she was freaking out before completely disappeared. The clinging to Duo's shirt dropped as a sly grin appeared on her face. She was now literally a splitting image of Duo, including his curiosity. Heero raised his eyebrow again, but this time it was literally at Deathsythe.

"Duo, I don't-**AH!"**

Without a warning Deathsythe had launched herself right at Heero. This caused Heero to fall down to the floor hard as Deathsythe landed on top of him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, smiling. Duo stood there stunned for a few moments before busting out laughing. He collapsed to the floor clutching his side. Heero just froze and stared at Deathsythe. Something inside of him wanted to literally strangle her, but that feeling faded as he felt the slight nudge and smirk on her face. Now he saw it. Now he could say it was like a female Duo.

"Duo, mind getting her off of me?"

"Why? This is great! Ro getting owned by a girl named Deathsythe."

"I'll call Wufei."

"...Okay, Okay."

Duo walked over and tired his best to get the clinging Deathsythe off of Heero, but failed. Deathsythe was now hanging onto Heero with a tight death grip hug. She wouldn't bug, just like how she was with Duo. Duo shrugged, but he did manage to get them standing again.

"Sorry Ro. Best I can do."

"Right."

Deathsythe was grinning from ear to ear. She felt happy, warm, and safe with him. What was I afraid of? It feels so nice...Sleepy...Within seconds she was out cold. Duo face palmed himself seeing what just happened. Heero looked at Deathsythe. She did look peaceful. Suddenly he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Why was he-Never mind.

"Let's just discuss this now."

"You sure?"

"Yay."

"Okay."

"So, you haven't called anyone else?"

"Nope, like I said before I've only called you."

"Okay, so who should we inform next?"

"You were serious about calling Wuffy?"

"Yes."

"Damn. He would go crazy if he knew there was another one of me..."

"Exactly."

"Tch, You and your threat still."

"Yep. Okay so Wufei is out.....Trowa?"

"Nah, I think he'll see this as a mess up. My mess up. So, he wouldn't be thrilled with the whole situation."

"True. He wasn't thrilled back when I had my first fight with Zechs. He complained about cleaning it up. So that leaves-"

"Quature."

"He would be the most reasonable and logical one for dealing with this, something that is random."

"Yep, then he can break the news to Trowa."

"Why have him break it to Trowa?"

"You haven't notice at how those two flirt?"

"What is flirting?"

That earned another face palm to Duo's face. That's right Heero was never a social person. He was and in a way still a perfect solider. Sure he has opened up a bit, but he still was clueless on other things. Such as flirting and having to call someone special...Suddenly he felt a slight blush creep up, but quickly hide it as he went on.

"Never mind. Who should call?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"You found Deathsythe and brought her home."

"....Yay, yay...."

"Plus she has the same death grip that you have. I don't think she'll be letting go any time soon."

"All right."

Duo walked back to the phone as he dug around for the paper he had earlier. He finally found it as he sighed before punching in the numbers. In a way he was hoping that Quatre wouldn't answer, but at the same time it would be fun see the whole gang again. He didn't have to wait long as Quatre picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quat."

"Duo! How have you been?"

"Great. I have found something that I need to show you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Me and Heero will bring it to you. Where you at right now?"

"Heero is with you? The main building for rebuilding of homes on my colony."

"Yep. I ended up calling Ro first. All right we'll be there in a while."

"All right. I can't wait to see you two."

"Okay Quat."

Duo hung up the phone. He turned to Heero.

"Everything is set. Want to go ahead and leave now?"

"Yay."


End file.
